Lidiando con nosotros
by Skies and Turtles
Summary: Después de un terrible accidente, Shisui termina al cuidado de sus padrinos, Sasuke Uchina y Hinata Hyūga. ¿Cómo se desenvolverá su relación cuando ambos adultos no se soportan ni en pintura? Posible amor lento, "out of character", muerte de personajes, relación amor-odio, universo alterno. Historia original.
1. Chapter 1

— _¿Es usted Uchiha Sasuke?_ — Sonó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea

— Hmph, habla con él. ¿Quién es?

— _Le hablamos del Hospital General de Yokohama, ¿está usted relacionado con Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Konan?_

— Es mi hermano mayor y cuñada, ¿sucede algo?

— _Necesitamos que venga, estuvieron involucrados en un accidente de tránsito, ambos están graves, el niño está a salvo…_

No hubo ningún sonido que saliera de la boca del menor de los Uchiha, el tiempo parecía detenerse, no podía creer lo que escuchó, no podía estar pasando esto.

— Voy para allá. — Fue lo único que respondió. No necesitó más de cinco minutos para tomar las llaves de su auto y apartamento, y su móvil para dirigirse lo más rápido que podía hacia el hospital.

— ¿Hola? — Preguntó un tanto confundida luego de responder a la llamada que recibía de aquel extenso y desconocido número en la pantalla de su móvil.

— _Buenas noches, le hablo del Hospital General de Yokohama. ¿Hablo con Hyūga Hinata?_ — Esta vez una suave voz se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, al escuchar la identificación de aquella joven, quien Hinata supuso era una enfermera, temió lo peor.

— Sí, soy yo. — Se limitó a contestar, tratando de apaciguar el tono de preocupación de su voz.

— _¿Está usted relacionada con Uchiha Konan?_ —

— Es mi… —Titubeó momentáneamente. —Es mi prima, ¿sucedió algo? —

— _Ella sufrió un accidente de tránsito junto con su esposo e hijo, ambos están graves, el niño se encuentra estable, necesitamos que venga inmediatamente._ —

Al escuchar aquello, Hinata sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada fuese arrojada sobre ella, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de su habitación para evitar caerse. — Voy para allá. — El hospital no se encontraba muy lejos de su apartamento.

Después de conducir durante veinte minutos, Hinata llegó al hospital dirigiéndose rápidamente a la sala de emergencias, donde preguntó por su prima y su esposo, a pesar del apuro con que solicitó la información, tuvo que tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación topándose con quien menos deseaba encontrarse.

— Hyūga…

— Uchiha… ¿Qué…? — Se interrumpió sin saber si continuar o no. Uchiha Sasuke y Hyūga Hinata no eran cercanos para ser certeros, durante todos los años de conocerse, fue imposible entablar una conversación decente sin que alguno de los dos se comportara hostil con el otro. Pero hoy no era día de "niñerías" cómo Itachi solía llamarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica suspiró —¿Qué sabes de lo sucedido? — Volvió a suspirar.

— Fue contra un camión… El chofer se quedó dormido, perdió el control y los impactó, al parecer Konan iba conduciendo y trató de esquivarlo. — Tragó gruesamente. —Alguien iba conduciendo detrás de ellos y fue quién llamó a la ambulancia…

Para cualquier persona que escuchara la forma en que el pelinegro explicaba la situación a su conocida, pensaría que estaba siendo completamente insensible y la situación no lo afectaba, pero para la Hyūga, quién lo conocía desde que eran bebés y con la diferencia de aquellos cinco meses en los que Sasuke era mayor que ella, pudo distinguir el tono herido en su voz.

— ¿El chofer?

— Murió en el lugar.

El ambiente era tenso, no precisamente debido a la relación tan difícil que ambos azabaches llevaban, más bien debido a lo sucedido. Hinata sentía que Sasuke la había abofeteado y echado un balde de agua helada con la información que le reveló. La piel pálida de Hinata se mostraba más pálida de lo que ya era, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada y nauseabunda.

— ¿D-Dónde está Shisui? — Si mal no recordaba, la enfermera le comunicó que su sobrino estaba bien.

— Lo están revisando…

Está claro que el Uchiha no deseaba hablar más, por lo que Hinata simplemente asintió y se mantuvo en silencio rogando que sus familiares estuvieran bien, Konan era el único familiar de Hinata en Japón, Hanabi estudiaba en Francia y sus padres se encontraban con ella. Las manos de Hinata temblaban y ésta mantenía sus puños cerrados tratando de detener su temblor, fue entonces después de minutos que parecieron horas, que uno de los médicos apareció.

— ¿Uchiha Konan? — Rápidamente Hinata se puso en pie junto con Sasuke.

El médico se acercó a ellos y volvió a preguntar. — ¿Son familiares de Uchiha Konan y Uchiha Itachi? — Ambos asintieron. — Lamento mucho lo sucedido… El pequeño está bien, está en proceso de revisión y pronto acabará pero… — Se detuvo para suspirar y tragar un poco de saliva. — La señora Uchiha no lo logró… — Continuó con cautela. — Perdió mucha sangre y no resistió la cirugía de alto riesgo. Los médicos aún están tratando de salvar al señor Uchiha. De nuevo, lamento mucho la pérdida. Les daré su momento. — El médico se retiró, aún debía completar el papeleo y acta de defunción.

Y eso fue, Hinata sintió como un frío bajaba por su cuerpo, se quedó rígida y rápidamente sus ojos se cristalizaron. Tapó su boca al momento en que sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, y en un momento determinado, su cuerpo se desplomó, siendo atrapado por el Uchiha presente quien la sostuvo de los brazos. Las lágrimas de Hinata bajaban como cascadas, sentía como se rompía en pedazos y unas náuseas terribles. Sasuke por su parte, se sentía perplejo, si bien Konan no estaba relacionada por sangre, seguía siendo la esposa de su hermano, su cuñada, la madre de su adorado sobrino. Hinata se sentía a morir, pero no podía quedarse en el suelo llorando, no, aún debía mantener la esperanza por Itachi y Shisui. Inhalando y exhalando con rapidez, acallar sus sollozos fue difícil, pero tomó su tiempo para levantarse, siendo ayudada por Sasuke en el proceso.

— Lo lamento mucho… — Dijo Sasuke con su voz grave.

— Yo también lo lamento mucho… — Respondió Hinata con dificultad, si abría su boca una vez más, seguiría llorando. Lo jodido de compartir familia. — Aún debemos esperar por Itachi y Shisui.

— Hmph… — Asintió con su característico monosílabo. — Joder, solo tiene dos meses, esto no es justo…

— No lo es… Tengo que avisarle a mi familia.

Con eso en mente, sacó su móvil y vio la hora, _23:30_ , en Francia serían las _15:30_. Abrió _WhatsApp_ y vio que su madre estaba en línea. Era ahora o nunca. Decidió llamarla, y después de unos segundos, escuchó la voz de su madre.

— _¡Hinata, cielo!¡Hiashi! ¡Hanabi! ¡Hinata está al teléfono!_

— Mamá… — Su voz sonaba tan apagada, sin llena de nada.

— _Hija… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? —_ Preguntó asustada al notar como su hija se comportaba totalmente distinta a como acostumbraba.

— Sucedió algo. Yo… — Tragó grueso mientras apretaba el puño formado con su mano libre. — Konan, Itachi y Shisui sufrieron un accidente de tránsito. Estamos en el hospital de Yokohama. —

— _¿Qué? —_

— Konan iba conduciendo y al parecer el conductor de un camión se quedó dormido, impactó contra ellos… Estaban muy mal y… —

— _¿Cómo "estaban"? Hinata, ¿qué pasó? —_

— Konan e Itachi sufrieron la peor parte, Shisui está en revisión, no sabemos cómo está aparte de que está estable… Itachi sigue en cirugía pero Konan… Konan no resistió… — Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de la peli azulada, sabía que a su madre le dolería muchísimo más que lo que a ella le dolía el saber que había perdido a Konan. — No resistió la cirugía, perdió mucha sangre y… Mamá, perdimos a Konan. — Finalizó antes de que su voz se quebrara, llevó su mano libre hasta su boca para taparla.

Sasuke por su lado, no sabía qué hacer, su familia ya sabía y venían en camino, sin embargo; ver a la chica de su lado en ese estado, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

La madre de Hinata no dijo nada, se quedó petrificada y al llegar los dos miembros restantes de su familia, les informó lo sucedido. Ninguno podía creerlo.

— _Hinata, soy tu padre, ¿los Uchiha lo saben? —_

— Sasuke está aquí conmigo, creo que sus padres vienen en camino. — Volteó su mirada al azabache, el cual respondió con un asentimiento.

— _Ya mismo saldremos hacia el aeropuerto, llegaremos allá lo más pronto posible, que no la entierren sin que estemos ahí. —_ Declaró Hiashi antes de colgar.

De nuevo, pasaron unos minutos para que la chica lograra retomar la compostura, limpió con el dorso de sus manos el camino de lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas, y tomó asiento. Sabía perfectamente cómo su madre se derrumbó luego de que la llamada finalizara, la conocía, sabía lo frágil y sensible que es.

— ¿Alguna noticia de tus padres? — Le preguntó Hinata, el silencio la estaba matando.

— Mamá dijo que estaban a treinta minutos. — Suspiró luego de responder. — ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? —

— Tomarán el vuelo próximo, dicen que no la entierren hasta que estén aquí… —

— De acuerdo. —

De nuevo silencio, Sasuke nunca fue alguien que conversara mucho, menos Hinata, pero ambos necesitaban alguien que los reconfortara. Por suerte, un médico salió en busca de algún encargado.

— ¿Uchiha Shisui? — Ambos se levantaron.

— Nosotros somos sus encargados. — Aclaró el Uchiha.

— Síganme, por favor. — Ambos siguieron al médico.

Al llegar a la zona de cuidados, pasaron unas cuantas camillas hasta llegar a una un poco más pequeña, Hinata, al ver al bebé, sintió como su corazón se rompía nuevamente en miles de pedazos. Shisui se encontraba con varias vendas en su pequeño cuerpo, tenía un respirador y por su dorso izquierdo, una aguja que le daba medicamento por medio de una sonda. La expresión de Sasuke se suavizó notablemente, se acercó con rapidez a la camilla y acarició la cabeza de su sobrino.

— Shisui está estable, tiene unos cuantos cortes en sus brazos, por suerte su cabeza no se golpeó. Su torso recibió mucho daño, pero no tiene costillas ni órganos dañados; el respirador le ayudará a no hacer un gran esfuerzo y evitará que le duela respirar por su cuenta. El señor Uchiha lo protegió con su cuerpo, eso ayudó a disminuir el daño y es un campeón. — Finalizó con el diagnóstico.

Itachi iba en la zona trasera del auto, al lado de la silla especial para su hijo, al momento del impacto, Itachi lo protegió.

— Necesito que alguno autorice la forma para internarlo, si es posible, necesito los datos de ambos y así confirmarlos con el acta de nacimiento del bebé. — La peli azulada asintió y ambos tomaron asiento en unas sillas junto a la camilla. Pronto, el médico volvió con todos los papeles.

Hinata fue quien los tomó y comenzó a llenar toda la información, su nombre y apellido, edad, profesión, parentesco con el paciente, tipo de sangre por posibles transfusiones de ésta y número al que fuese posible contactarlos. Llenó el campo de enfermedades, y antecedentes familiares. Cuando terminó con la suya, continuó con la de Sasuke, veintitrés años de conocerse debían servir de algo; firmó su forma y le pidió al azabache que hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Una vez listo, la entregó al enfermero que se encontraba en la habitación, éste se retiró dejando a ambos azabaches solos y en un silencio incómodo.

El móvil de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar, lo tomó y contestó la llamada de su padre. — ¿Si? —

— _Sasuke, llegamos, ¿dónde están? —_

— En la zona de cuidados infantiles, está en el mismo pasillo que Urgencias, pregunten por Shisui en la recepción. Hay otros niños, traten de no ser ruidosos… — Dicho esto, colgó la llamada sin dejar espacio a que su padre contestara.

Después de unos minutos, se escucharon pasos apresurados hacia el área donde ambos azabaches se encontraban. Inmediatamente, Mikoto se acercó a su hijo menor y lo abrazó con fuerza, se notaba en su rostro que había estado llorando, Fugaku colocó su mano sobre la espalda de su esposa y observaba, a pesar de mantener una expresión seria, en su rostro la desesperación, el cansancio y el miedo de llegar a perder a su hijo se hacía presente; Hinata al ver la escena, desvió su mirada sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Anhelaba tener a su familia para abrazar y consolar de la manera en que los Uchiha lo hacían, suspiró y volteó a ver a su ahijado y llevó su mano hasta tomar la pequeña mano entre las suyas.

Los Uchiha se separaron e inmediatamente Mikoto corrió hacia Hinata, la pobre chica no había terminado de levantarse cuando aquella mujer la envolvió entre sus brazos, Hinata sorprendida, devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar al escuchar un "lo siento" por parte de la mujer, por su parte, Mikoto también lloraba.

— Lo siento mucho, mi niña, lo siento mucho… — Hinata se limitó a llorar y a abrazar a la mayor.

Pasados los minutos, ambas lograron calmar sus sollozos y Hinata devolvió los pésame con una inclinación, mostrando así sus respetos. Todo era tenso, silencioso y penumbroso, los menores se encontraban con ojeras bajo sus ojos, los mayores se encargaban de los papeleos necesarios, pero los cuatro mantenían su corazón hecho trizas. Pasaban más de la 00:34 cuando Hinata recibió un mensaje por parte de su padre que estarían prontos a abordar el avión que los llevaría de nuevo a Japón, poco a poco, se acercaba el final de aquella situación, al menos pronto podrían hacer descansar adecuadamente a Konan. La interacción entre los miembros de aquellas familias, se limitaba a preguntas sobre Shisui, comentarios sobre la espera de algún avance de la situación de Itachi y quejas sobre lo injusto que era toda la situación. Todo era horrible, absolutamente todo.

En algún momento de la madrugada, las sillas que estaban ocupadas por los jóvenes de 23 años, fueron dadas a los padres del Uchiha y ambos azabaches se sentaron en el suelo. Fugaku mantenía sus ojos sobre su nieto, al igual que Mikoto, Hinata se había quedado dormida y Sasuke mantenía sus párpados cerrados sin saber realmente si el muchacho dormía o no; el reloj marcaba las 2:00 am cuando uno de los bebés despertó con un lloriqueo, esto produjo que los adultos cobraran la consciencia y en caso de Hinata, despertara, la enfermera a cargo llegó y atendió al bebé, siendo seguida por uno de los médicos.

— ¿Uchiha?— Llamó la atención de los adultos y estos se acercaron a él. —La operación ha finalizado con éxito sin embargo; aún el señor Itachi se encuentra en peligro, las siguientes horas son cruciales para su recuperación.

— ¿Despertará? — Preguntó uno de los adultos.

— Todo dependerá de él mismo, en este momento está en coma debido a la inflamación de su cerebro, está con medicamento, solo queda esperar a su recuperación.

El médico había tratado de informar lo mejor posible de la situación de su paciente, era un tema delicado y la familia ya había sufrido una pérdida, tenían a un niño en aquel estado y ahora el joven en una situación grave.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres podrían encargarse, maternalmente hablando del bebé? Es decir, ¿cuántas mujeres mayores de edad se ve rodeado el niño? — De nuevo, el médico intervino.

— Tres, mi madre, la señora Mikoto y yo; yo soy su madrina… — Fue Hinata quien respondió. — Mi hermana menor tiene 17 años.

— Imagino que sólo su madre y la señora Uchiha han dado a luz, ¿cierto?

— Sí, Hana hace diecisiete años y en mi caso, veinticuatro años. — Habló Mikoto.

— ¿Alguna de las tres ha amamantado en los últimos cinco años? ¿O se ha sometido a alguna estimulación?

Tanto Sasuke como Fugaku, se encontraban extrañados de aquellas preguntas y prefirieron no intervenir.

— No, ninguna. —

— Yo comencé un proceso, alrededor de un mes atrás, para ser voluntaria en el área de alimentación materna. — Reveló Hinata para asombro de todos. — No me han comunicado cuándo terminará el proceso, pero me han recetado un medicamento que ayuda a la producción de prolactina.

El médico, anotaba toda esta información, ya que se necesitaba para así decidir la futura alimentación del bebé. Hinata por su parte, estaba algo sonrojada por la información.

— ¿Podríamos saber en qué hospital ha llevado el proceso?

— En este mismo, con la doctora Senju.

— Perfecto, muchas gracias, señorita.

— Perdone… — Interrumpió Mikoto. — ¿Esto es por Shisui?

— Es correcto, dependiendo de lo que se nos informe por la Doctora Senju, necesitaremos hablar con la señorita Hyūga.

Dicho esto, el médico asintió con su cabeza y se retiró del lugar dejando a la familia sola.

— Mamá, es tarde, vayan a casa, yo me quedaré aquí. — Sasuke habló.

— ¿Seguro, cariño?

— Vayan, no podemos hacer mucho de todas formas. — Suspiró pesadamente, todos estaban cansados, necesitaban dormir. — Konan está en autopsia, los padres de Hinata no llegarán hasta casi medio día, Itachi está en recuperación y Shisui duerme. Vayan a dormir ustedes, tú igual, Hinata.

Sasuke, había comunicado aquello a toda su familia y a la Hyūga. — Volveremos luego, Sasuke, te traeré ropa limpia. — Mikoto mencionó.

— Yo también me quedaré.

— De acuerdo, los veremos más tarde, cualquier cosa nos avisan. — Dicho esto Fugaku, se retiraron los mayores y dejaron solos a los jóvenes.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Sasuke retomó su posición el suelo y cerró sus ojos para al menos descansar un poco, y Hinata, tomó la silla e imitó al mayor. Las horas pasaban, y con ellas, los cambios de personal se hacían presentes, alrededor de las siete de la mañana, fueron despertados por una enfermera que les indicó que tanto Itachi, como Shisui, serían trasladados a una habitación, lo suficientemente amplia para ambos; con los cuerpos pesados y algo adoloridos, siguieron las camillas hasta la habitación 613, ubicada en el tercer piso, ambos se aseguraron de memorizar aquello. Dentro de la habitación, ambas camillas estaban juntas, y mientras Hinata observaba a su ahijado, Sasuke se destrozaba por dentro al ver a su hermano envuelto en vendas, su pierna enyesada y respirando mediante una máquina, éste inhaló con profundidad y luego de observarlo un poco, se fue a acostar a una especie de sillón en donde las visitas podrían dormir. Hinata por su parte besó cuidadosamente la frente de su sobrino y se sentó en el sillón reclinable frente al televisor colocado en la pared de la habitación, allí, al igual que Sasuke en el sofá, se quedó dormida, esperando que al despertar, todo haya sido un mal sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Desafortunadamente, no fue una pesadilla, y fue hasta dos horas después, que Hinata entró en razón de lo que había sucedido. A pesar de haber descansado, relativamente, se sentía como si llevara días sin haber dormido y simplemente se hubiese mantenido sobre una tabla de madera, tan gruesa y resistente como el mismo material lo permitiera. Se sentía totalmente golpeada, sus ojos ardían, su cuerpo dolía y su corazón estaba destrozado.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía prácticamente igual, si acaso había logrado dormir poco más de una hora, y en ese momento su espalda dolían en demasía.

Hinata no encontraba palabras para saludar matutinamente, ciertamente no eran "buenos días". A su suerte, una enfermera se pronunció y dio el saludo, mientras se acercaba a la camilla del bebé e inyectaba suero por su vía, y así hizo con Itachi.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? — Habló Hinata, normalmente era una mujer que pensaba en todas las posibles opciones antes de rendirse, sin embargo; no había pensado en alguna cuando ya se había rendido.

Sasuke suspiró.

— Lo primero es esperar a tu familia, preparar el funeral de Konan… —

Fue el turno de Hinata para suspirar.

Las horas se pasaban nuevamente sin estar conscientes de ello, los padres de Sasuke arribaron nuevamente al hospital y recomendaron a ambos que llegaran a cambiarse, tomar un baño, aunque sea en el baño de la habitación. Ambos adultos tuvieron la amabilidad de traerles ropa de cambio.

Después de un poco de insistencia, Hinata fue la primera en tomar una ducha. Al salir, se encontró con su propia familia e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlos. Toda la fuerza que había recobrado durante el transcurso de esas horas, se cayó al ver a su madre destrozada, Hanabi por su parte estaba en un estado similar, ya que Konan verdaderamente había sido como otra hermana mayor, tanto para Hinata como para ella. Sasuke por su parte, estaba incómodo por la situación por lo que se excusó y pronto se fue a duchar.

— A ambas familias, lamento lo que ha sucedido. — Hiashi comentó mientras realizaba una reverencia hacia los Uchiha, mostrando su respeto, siendo seguido por las demás integrantes de su familia.

— Nosotros también lamentamos lo sucedido. — Fugaku habló y se inclinó junto a Mikoto.

No había mucho por conversar más que el estado de Itachi y Shisui, además de que con mucho pesar, acordar el ritual del funeral de Konan. Sasuke dejó de ducharse y salió una vez cambiado para acercarse a su sobrino y acariciar su pequeña cabeza. Los médicos habían informado que pronto pasaría el efecto de los medicamentos, por lo que debería despertar pronto y observar su avance.

Las horas pasaban y era hora de prepararse para el ritual funerario, ambas familias utilizaban los respectivos atuendos para brindar el luto y el respeto necesario al acto. La esposa de Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata y Mikoto, utilizaban el respectivo kimono negro, mientras que los hombres de ambas familias, un traje negro y elegante, digno de una celebración, sin embargo; este momento no era uno de ellos.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo tranquilamente, les era imposible no llorar o siquiera detenerse una vez que comenzaron a hacerlo. Tanto compañeros de trabajo y amigos atendieron el funeral de Konan, todos se encontraban devastados y no podían creer lo que había sucedido. Muchos preguntaron por el estado de Itachi, pero lo cierto es que no habían noticias muy esperanzadoras. Otros estaban mucho más preocupados por la situación de Shisui.

Después de varias horas de velación, en donde las familias se mantenían juntas, además de recibir los respetos de quienes asistían, fue momento de el entierro. No fue fácil para ninguno de ellos, Hana, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, lloraba intensamente, mientras que Hinata abrazaba con fuerza a Hanabi y sus lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente. Hiashi apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposa y primogénita; Mikoto lloraba contra el pecho de Fugaku y Sasuke… Sasuke se mantenía estoico, su vista se perdía en el movimiento que hacían las cuerdas para bajar el féretro y comenzar a lanzar la tierra sobre ella.

No había más que hacer, más que llorar, sanar y seguir. Una vez que todo terminó, la familia se mantuvo un poco más allí, frente a su tumba. Cada uno se despedía silenciosamente; sus corazones pesados e incompletos, porque ella se ha llevado una pieza con ella.

El volver a casa fue complicado, acordaron que era necesario establecer horarios para acompañar a Itachi y Shisui, y por lo pronto, estarían a cargo Mikoto y Hana mientras el resto podría acomodarse con sus trabajos y estudios. Hanabi volvería a Francia con Hiashi en dos semanas, y Hinata podría cooperar los fines de semana de manera permanente. Todo parecía haberse resuelto respecto al tema.

* * *

Un nuevo día daba inicio y con ello el corazón de Hinata parecía sentirse peor ante el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido. Su día pasó como un recuerdo borroso, su bajo humor era notorio en su trabajo y su jefa incluso llegó a concederle unos cuántos días de descanso, lo cual fue de suma ayuda, a que Tsunade la citó para comenzar a probar todo el tratamiento que había realizado con el fin de poder comenzar a donar leche materna, además de suplir la necesidad de poder alimentar a su ahijado.

En el hospital, primeramente fue a visitar a Itachi y a Shisui, los médicos le informaron que aún no había respuesta con Itachi, aunque la buena noticia que podrían darle era que Shisui mostraba mejoras en sus golpes y que pronto despertaría. Realmente le brindaban un poco de sanación.

Después de ello, se dirigió a la cita correspondiente con Tsunade, se anunció ante su secretaria y esperó a que fuera llamada. Al hacerlo, se levantó con rapidez y entró al consultorio, para luego saludar a Tsunade, quién le entregó sus respetos por su pérdida.

— Muy bien Hinata, debido a lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas, tendremos que trabajar extra para que tus glándulas mamarias produzcan la suficiente cantidad de leche, con el fin de alimentar a tu ahijado. — Explicó inicialmente, siendo siempre directa en el asunto que le competía.

— ¿Cómo haremos ello? — Preguntó Hinata interesada en el tema, Tsunade le extendió un panfleto con información.

— El primer paso ya lo hemos hecho, ha sido el medicamento que receté anteriormente para la producción de prolactina. Co9mo la has tomado seguidamente durante el mes pasado, esperamos buenos resultados y que el proceso sea más rápido. Sin embargo; deberás estimular la zona con tal de inducir la lactancia. Debido a que no has estado embarazada, tu cuerpo no tiene conocimiento de ello.

Hinata prestaba atención, lo cierto es que había investigado bastante del tema, pero el que Tsunade se lo explicara afirmaba su investigación, además de que comprendía mejor.

— No es un proceso fácil, es duro ya que requiere la dedicación completa a la correcta estimulación del pecho, además que realmente debes ayudarte psicológicamente y la edad de Shisui es la adecuada, ya que no ha perdido el reflejo de succión.

Hinata trataba de asimilar todo de la mejor manera y su cabeza comenzaba a crear todo un horario y estructura para cumplirlo con el fin de lograr aquella meta.

— En este momento, la prioridad es Shisui, durante este proceso será alimentado con fórmula y le daremos pequeñas dosis de leche materna que otras donantes han entregado.

Después de coordinar más citas y entregar la información necesaria junto con la aclaración de dudas que Hinata haya presentado durante el abordo del tema, creyeron que podrían comenzar con una sesión extensa. La Hyūga se cambió por una bata de hospital y con ayuda de las enfermeras y Tsunade comenzaron con la estimulación. Tsunade volvía cada media hora con el fin de revisar como iba el proceso, además de realizarle ciertas preguntas a Hinata.

Se mantuvo en aquello durante dos horas más, para luego terminar el proceso. En vez de ir a casa, decidió pasar a la habitación donde se encontraban sus familiares.

Allí se encontró con Mikoto, la cual saludó con un fuerte abrazo, ambas aún afectadas por la situación. Allí Hinata le comentó lo que Tsunade le había dicho, además de todo el proceso que debería llevar.

— Es increíble lo valiente que eres, Hinata. — Elogió Mikoto totalmente orgullosa.

— No… No es cierto, señora Mikoto, sólo es algo en lo que pensé que podría ayudar, cómo no puedo donar sangre, pensé que ésta era una posibilidad. — Expresó Hinata calladamente, no sabía si era por timidez o porque estaba con Itachi y Shisui.

—No es cierto, niña. — Negó con su cabeza numerosas veces. — Requiere de mucho valor el tomar una decisión como ésta, muchas donantes son madres, algunas producen un sobre exceso de leche materna. Otras madres necesitan de ayuda porque no producen lo suficiente, pero al fin y al cabo, ambas contribuyen de alguna u otra manera a la salud de los niños...

— A demás. — Continuó. — No es fácil pensar que estás adelantando el proceso para poder ayudar con la alimentación de tu sobrino.

— Señora Mikoto… — Dijo en un susurro.

Antes de que Mikoto pudiese continuar, el pediatra junto a varias enfermeras, entraron a la habitación con tal de revisar a Shisui.

—Oh, doctor… ¿Cómo está?

— Buenas tardes, espero se encuentren bien.— Respondió con amabilidad el médico ante la pregunta de la Uchiha.

Ambas mujeres realizaron una leve inclinación, Hinata iba a intervenir hasta que en la habitación se escuchó un quejido, el llanto de Shisui que despertaba. Inmediatamente los adultos se acercaron a él y comenzaron la examinación.

El pediatra envió a una de las enfermeras por un biberón mientras que revisaba los signos vitales del bebé. Sus familiares esperaban con ansias alguna buena noticia.

No parecía haber daño, además los exámenes realizados con anterioridad lo respaldaban. Más que rasguños y alguno que otro punto no existía daño alguno y al menos lograron ver una pequeña luz durante este gran túnel, verdaderamente oscuro, que estaban atravesando.

La enfermera volvió y le solicitaron a Mikoto que fuera la encargada de alimentarlo, debido a la cercanía y que calmaría al pequeño una vez que estuviera en sus brazos. Mikoto lo tomó cuidadosamente, cómo si una frágil muñeca se tratara y comenzó a darle aquel biberón. Shisui pronto se calmaba y daba paz a la habitación antes silenciosa. Hinata observaba con tranquilidad.

— Doctor… Nakamoto. — Dijo al ver la placa que colgaba de su bata. — ¿Será necesario hacerle más estudios? ¿Podrá ser dado de alta pronto?

— Correcto, se le deberán hacer más estudios a Shisui con tal de cuidar el avance que tenga una vez que ha despertado. Lo ideal es mantenerlo unos cuantos días más internado y así asegurarnos que no haya ningún daño cerebral.

Hinata asintió. — Entonces, ¿cuándo cree que pueda volver a casa?

— Tal vez dentro de unos dos o tres días, si no hay ningún problema. — Finalizó.

La Hyūga agradeció con otra reverencia y llamó a su familia con tal de avisarles sobre las noticias recibidas. Hana se alegró de saber que su pequeño Shisui estaba bien, además de que había despertado exitosamente. Avisó a su padre y éste agradeció por las noticias, mientras que al comunicarle a su hermana, ésta preguntó eufóricamente el estado del bebé, cuándo podría salir del hospital y demás.

Hinata respondió con paciencia y cariño cada pregunta, además de mencionarle que le llevaría algún postre al salir de allí. Colgó la llamada y entre sus contactos favoritos o con rápido acceso, vio el nombre de Sasuke.

Suspiró y decidió llamarlo. Después de varios tonos, no contestó, lo que molestó a Hinata sin razón justa. Rápidamente, recibió un mensaje.

Sasuke Uchiha

"¿Qué? Trabajo."

Volvió a suspirar para abrir el mensaje y responder.

Hinata Hyūga

"Shisui despertó."

Fue lo único mencionado por la azabache.

Otra respuesta.

Sasuke Uchiha

"¿Está bien?"

Otro suspiro.

Antes de poder escribir una respuesta, Sasuke la llamó, y no supo qué sentir más que una inmensa incomodidad. Contestó y salió al pasillo, con tal de no interrumpir a ninguno de los presentes dentro de la habitación.

— Hyūga, ¿Shisui está bien? —

— Lo está, está estable, algo golpeado, pero los médicos dicen que no ven problema alguno. Sus estudios lo comprueban. —

— Hmph… —

Sonó del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— ¿Cuándo le darán de alta? —

— Aproximadamente dentro de dos o tres días si ocurre ningún problema y evoluciona con normalidad. Quieren dejarlo en observación. —

— ¿Itachi? —

— Aún no hay noticias… —

— Ya… ¿Estás allí sola? —

— No, tu madre está aquí, le está dando el biberón y supongo que le darán más información. —

Sasuke suspiró.

— Gracias… Por avisarme. Veré si paso al salir del trabajo. —

Después de escuchar el agradecimiento, Hinata se quedó petrificada, pues estaba segura que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sasuke agradecerle por algo… Agradecer en general.

No dio tiempo a que ella contestara puesto que una vez que Sasuke terminó de hablar cortó la llamada. Hinata suspiró y se adentró a la habitación, donde Mikoto le sonrió maternalmente.

— ¿Todo bien, mi niña?

— Oh, sí señora. Sasuke llamó para saber de Shisui e Itachi.

Ante esto, el rostro de Mikoto se iluminó. Dentro de su corazón, Hinata era como una hija para ella y en el fondo deseaba tanto Sasuke como Hinata, desarrollaran sentimientos por el otro.

— ¿Dijo algo más?

— Sí, tratará de venir cuando salga de su trabajo.

Una vez que informó aquello, ambas se dedicaron a cuidar a ambos pacientes, llenado de besos y mimos al pequeño bebé que sin idea, había llegado a perder a su madre.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que la lectura haya sido amena.

Agradezco los comentarios que recibí en el capítulo anterior, junto a sus consejos. No duden en comentar de nuevo.


End file.
